Steeping Coffee and Tea
by MilkywayScribbles
Summary: A meaningful discussion is shared between two close friends on an autumn day while their drinks worked magic. Post Evolution-R.


**Author's Note: **Here is another oneshot as I promised! I had wanted to work on this for so long, but school and my other stories were higher on the priority list... so I finally made time for it. I had this idea in mind for quite a while now that it needed to be done! Especially now that I've got school starting again. I'm so sorry it took so long, and am very much happy to know I have a few _Slayers_ followers who are interested in my work. :)

This oneshot takes place **AFTER** the events of _Evolution-R_. I suppose you could say a year has nearly gone by, emphasizing how fast time has flown and what they've been through. Who knows where our favorite Slayers characters would be at this time, but a part of me likes to imagine Zelgadis is still willingly fulfilling his role as Amelia's bodyguard in Seyruun as she advances in her political duties AND as they get cozier with one another. lol.

Thank you for viewing, and please enjoy another amezel story full of sweet mushiness. ;D

**DISCLAIMER:** _The Slayers_ belongs to Hajime Kanzaka, _Funimation_, and _J.C. Staff_.

* * *

**Steeping Coffee and Tea**

_Oneshot _

"I thought I might find you here."

Zelgadis glanced over his shoulder. A faint smile beamed from his blue tainted lips, then he swiveled his gaze back to the rising sun. "And I thought you'd still be asleep. After our journey to Ruvinigald, I was certain you were in the midst of feeling sleep deprivation."

Bouncing with ease in a layered lavender tainted satin dress was a chipper Amelia. Between traveling through the garden's evenly trimmed hedges with carefulness, the princess balanced a decorated tray in her gentle grip. It carried two steaming hot cups, one holding a darker liquid than the other; both releasing their own unique scent.

Amelia smiled at her reserved bodyguard, and joined his side with a blushing of her cheeks. "I actually didn't sleep much last night," the princess confessed. "I guess I just have a lot on my mind. I brought you some coffee."

The gesture upward to his eye caught Zelgadis's attention. He hadn't expected Amelia to steal a moment with him that early morning, not after their long trip consisting of nothing but official duties on Amelia's part in the content of a trade treaty that ended with a huge rain storm on their way back to Seyruun. Not only that, but the chimera didn't expect her to bring him his favorite hot beverage of all time. Then again, was it such a surprise? Especially on _this_ day?

"Oh, thank you." The chimera took his cup graciously. Then, he threw a very faint playful smile at Amelia direction. "I'm assuming you have tea?"

The corner of the princess's mouth lifted. For some reason, she liked it when her bodyguard paid attention to her little quirks, habits, and likes in this case of morning beverages. "Of course," she said her pleasant voice carrying. "I can never understand how you can drink something so bitter though… I feel like I need a spoonful of sugar or a spritz of cream to even stomach it!" Amelia admitted lightheartedly with a soft giggle.

Zelgadis's smile remained with closed eyes, taking his first sip. "I suppose that's what makes us different," he said, savoring the sound of the princess's musical chuckle.

She nodded back in agreement. From there, Amelia carried the tray covered in a gorgeous painting of a village and gently placed it on a small white table that was near a spouting lavish fountain. Then, her fingers delicately reached for her fragile flowered decorated cup and matching saucer, a chill racing up her back as the nippy wind whipped a faint breeze. She relished the fragrance her tea naturally gave off nevertheless, and bundled closer into her shawl. Soon, small womanly fingers tapped lightly on fine china. She was thinking of something else.

"So why are you up so early Mister Zelgadis?" the princess eventually inquired. "Did you not get much sleep either?"

Glistening cobalt doe eyes looked up at him earnestly, and her soft pink lips radiated off the morning sun's rays. Zelgadis's eyes shifted away from her mouth. "No," he answered, looking straight ahead to what randomly showed his serious eyes a pair of chirping birds sitting on a flimsy limb of a tree. He breathed out softly. "But it wasn't due to the trip."

Rather aggravating and lively the trip was, Zelgadis appeared hardly moved by the entire travel across lands. It was expected with autumn arriving, that the weather would be unfavorable to their travels. The rain, in particular, poured so harshly onto the earth, that their carriage had been caught in a nasty waterlogged hole and the thunder crackling throughout the sky spooked the jumpy horses. He braved it all though by aiding their driver, his gifted might by his advanced body pushing the stuck wheel back onto solid ground without much of a struggle. Zelgadis was an unmovable rock of sorts, metaphorically and literally speaking, and the musk of his masculinity brought a chill to Amelia's spine as he climbed back in the carriage, stoically taking Amelia's offered blanket to dab away the heavy moisture. Amelia never liked playing the damsel in distress. She always preferred the idea of being the hero who rescued the civilian in need, and that with her good heart and justice on her side, she, as the heroine, would prevail. But for once to be 'rescued' instead, to sit back and have someone who was strong, methodical, and who silently cared for her... it was very- nice.

Her bodyguard had done so much for her during the trip down and back from Seyruun one would believe he was suffering from exhaustion and in desperate need of proper sleep. But Amelia knew Zelgadis too well. He didn't require much rest for whatever the case maybe, and with a certain date approaching she knew he wouldn't be snoring away like a newborn baby. No, the princess knew something was on his mind. And while he was most likely dreading the occasion, she couldn't help but grin cheerfully and wish to be a part of the glorious day. To make the day worthwhile.

Amelia slipped a faint smile. "I know."

In return, the chimera smirked under his long wiry bangs with a faint chuckle. "I should have assumed you'd come to wish me a good one," he confessed, closing his eyes briefly.

"That's what friends are for!" Amelia exclaimed with enthusiasm, as if the conclusion was obvious. "That and- I wanted to make this one special for you," admitted the princess, eyes drawn away, focusing on a withering tree with ever changing brilliant colors of leaves. "I know how much you appreciate a morning with a cup of coffee and complete silence so I just wanted to give that to you. Considering when you and I go down to the kitchen for breakfast Daddy's drank most of it and well, the atmosphere isn't exactly quiet..."

An awkward moment of silence feel after Amelia's short laugh, and at this point she was beginning to feel considerably stupid. She felt she was rambling, contradicting herself when stating her bodyguard wished for some alone time and "complete silence" on his birthday. And here she was, running her mouth off with nervous grins in between.

The princess's mouth fell open again, trying to find the words to say as she slowly backed up. Then, they came. "I'll leave you be to enjoy it," she stated, her feet slightly stumbling in heels as she tried to twirl.

The spinning of her skirts however, fluttered back in the direction in which she wished to stay.

"Amelia." Zelgadis's baritone voice beckoned for her, like a sharp call that somehow had sweetness to it buried beneath the sternness of his voice. His lips clasped shut once the princess glanced over her shoulder, batting dark long eyelashes back at him in surprise. He paused for a moment. "I don't mind your company."

He spoke that declaration so quietly, yet it made Amelia's heart burst with a thousand pumps of pure happiness.

"You don't drink all of the coffee," Zelgadis continued to explain bluntly, his humor dry, "and you aren't laughing on a loud bombastic level either."

Another grin slipped from Amelia's lips, giggling at the innocent but realistic picture her bodyguard painted of her very lively father. "Daddy means well," she said, coming back to his side.

Zelgadis's eyes trailed away again. "I suppose…"

Another raid of silence fell over the two magic users, unsure what to say next. They instead took more sips of their hot liquids, their drinks warming the pit of their stomachs against October's dropping temperature. Even with the weather growing colder and the withering plants shivering for a soon to be winter's rest, the garden was still ever so enchanting. Especially on a special day like this.

Eventually, Amelia's cobalt eyes led back to Zelgadis's dour face. "So, do you have any special plans?" she asked casually, seeping her tea bag back into the hot water absentmindedly.

"Besides fulfilling my duties like any other day, no. But I'm content with that. I find no interest in the whole… celebratory scheme."

His answer seemed a tad on the simplistic side with an uncomfortable note to it. There was no denying Zelgadis's response wasn't sincere, it most certainly was. However, Amelia picked up the sense that the concept of birthday parties or anything that involved cherishing a memorable day of birth was a touchy subject to broach for the chimera.

Trying to turn the conversation with a positive note, Amelia threw out a suggestion. "Well, maybe there's something I could do to make your day better."

For a brief moment, it appeared the chimera was considering the princess's proposal. "There's no need for that Amelia," he finally said. "As much as I appreciate your thoughtfulness I believe it will only be a waste of your time."

"Oh, I see..." Honestly though, she didn't. Amelia knew very well that her bodyguard never entertained the idea of a celebratory bash, and that anything involving holidays was too painful to bring up, especially with the resulting relationship he shared those birthdays with. As of now though... Whether past days had been tainted by betrayal, that didn't necessarily mean his birthday had been dipped in the shade of deep red. Today was a new day, a new beginning. Someone else by his side instead.

Amelia frowned briefly, twisting her mouth as she carefully considered her response. "But um... You're a good friend to me Mister Zelgadis," she started softly. "I think you're actually my best friend! And well, since you _are_ my best friend I want to give you the um- best!"

Her summing up of her reasons to believe his birthday was something worth mentioning, something worth commemorating left Zelgadis speechless. He didn't expect less from Amelia, but the kindness alone, the recognition she was willing to give simply because she wanted him to feel special, like he mattered...

"I suppose if you feel this way then do as you must," responded the chimera, his pensive thought remaining even and dry. "But please, don't go overboard."

"I promise won't."

It was going to be nothing more than a present from her, then one she had nagged for her father to purchase, and then a possible sheet cake decorated in plain white with one lonely blue balloon... Amelia couldn't help herself. As much as she felt compelled to respect her friend's wishes, the princess still thought he deserved to have something more than a halfhearted "happy birthday" and nothing more. Zelgadis had done plenty for Seyruun in assisting his friends during epic battles. That and it would be simply unjust for Amelia to disregard a friend. He had been loyal to her for the most part, and seeing they grown awfully close to one another in the last couple of years, Amelia wasn't going to dismiss her feelings as if they weren't there.

Taking a soft slurp of her tea again, Amelia's eyes gravitated up to her bodyguard who appeared entranced in the falling orange leaves. "Do you feel any different today?" she decided to ask, talking on a more casual level. "I mean, people always say when your birthday comes you're supposed to feel- older I guess."

Zelgadis didn't move. "I'm not sure. I don't find enjoyment in talking about myself." Or his feelings for that matter.

"That's okay. But if there is something on your mind, you should be able to speak. You know something worthwhile to you. I mean-" the princess stopped herself again, feeling foolish for her meek babbling. For some reason, she was struggling to formulate the sentence she wished to encompass all she was attempting to get across. Sighing, Amelia tucked a loose strand of dark violet hair behind her ear. Then, her cheeks reddened. "I don't mind listening to you."

He hadn't been listened to in so long. Well, genuinely listened to. Sure Zelgadis complained on occasion about his chimeric form, forcing the others in his party to sit and halfway listen while in the end, just brushing off his whines and brooding nature. Still, he did deserve to be acknowledged during other times. Like, an occasion such as this. Or simply having an idea or bringing up a memorable time or something that just happened to be recently. Zelgadis wasn't sure what to say at this point. Too many emotions circulating in his heart and head for him to process it all. He was at the moment, consumed by something warm and inviting, but brushed it off claiming it was just the coffee heating his chilled body. "Then I can say I don't feel much different compared to yesterday," he answered, eyes cast down to the leaves he watched tumble earlier. "Though, I believe my muscles are a tad less tense from getting a couple hours of shuteye."

Amelia nodded back thoughtfully with another tiny smile, realizing her bodyguard saying that much was a step in the right direction. And maybe she could open him up just a touch more, like a slow blooming flower, whose patterns and colors on the inside were so marvelous to gawk at, its uniqueness didn't deserve the company of those who didn't appreciate its natural beauty.

Mindlessly Amelia watched another falling leave glide through the air in a swirling motion, and then she beamed another innocent gaze back up at the chimera. "So if you don't mind me asking," she began slowly, "how old are you now anyway, Mister Zelgadis?"

She knew without a doubt he was older than her. More than two years the princess assumed. Zelgadis was never the kind to share that kind of personal information, even if he and Amelia had grown incredibly close as friends and as comrades in battle. The chimera naturally put a boundary up to conceal his deepest thoughts and Amelia was still working on chiseling that wall away. After all, there was no need for him to be so guarded with her. She was someone he could trust. And yet, he knew that very well.

"Older than you," replied Zelgadis plainly. Then, he took a sip of his coffee. The warmth, the strong taste of the pure beans blended into the dark dreary liquid… it was utterly satisfying. But for some reason, his nose was lured to the scent of something peachy beside him.

"I figured as much. But how much older?" she persisted, cocking her head to the side. "I mean, because you're so mature and smart. You come across as knowledgeable in many respects."

In all truth, the chimera was awfully mature in many aspects both physical and mental. His body toned, his voice deep like a thundering cloud booming across dark lands, and he knew so many random facts under the sun Amelia was always left impressed by his vast knowledge. His mind, his physique fascinated the princess greatly, and somehow, always brought a smile to her face even when he wasn't trying. His presence was intoxicating to her, making the princess want to know more and more about her dearest friend. What they could be...

Still, as much as she'd like to advance their friendship of nearly five years, Amelia didn't want to come across as nosy or pushy. It was after all, a great stride in itself that he trusted her to the level that he did. That he felt utterly secure to confide in her.

Arching a rocky brow, Zelgadis looked to her curiously. "Does my age somehow apply to you?" he asked openly, possibly a twinge of playfulness in his voice.

However, it wasn't picked up by Amelia. Instantly, the princess felt her cheeks flush. Did she say the wrong thing? "Oh, n-no. No, I guess not," she muttered quietly, glancing away. "It's just... I'm sorry."

With the awkward moment of silence taking over the atmosphere, a sudden gust of wind took the two magic users by surprise. Due to the cloth hanging loosely on her shoulders, the princess lost the light shawl she had draped about her shoulders, beginning its grand flight in the wind. Amelia hung to her teacup and saucer tightly before it too got smashed by the wind's deliverance, and as the now chilled liquid swished the shawl flew further away. Speedily however, Zelgadis had set his coffee on the outside table near their reach and automatically made it his mission to fetch his guarded princess her cloth of warmth. Amelia was about to do it herself, but froze in her steps as she observed the chimera gracefully catch the shawl in the air with one jump, his fingers entwining with the soft and delicate fabric. Cornflower eyes flashed back at her, his thick bangs waving in the wind as he walked back to the stunned princess.

"Here," Zelgadis offered, his arm stretched out to show off the desired shawl.

Blinking back, Amelia released a thankful smile, but was stunted by an unexpected shiver thanks to the pesky wind again. "Thank you," she managed to say, feeling the goose bumps glide up her bare arms.

From there, the chimera held onto the garment briefly, looking at Amelia thoughtfully. The teacup in her grasp rattled faintly from the breeze, his mind thinking fast as he came to a proposal. "You're still holding your tea- would you mind if I put your shawl back on your shoulders? If that's not at all too personal-"

"Not at all," assured Amelia.

She glanced up at him with a fleeting smile as he shyly came behind her. There appeared to be some tension rising, Zelgadis awkwardly handling the lavender shawl as if not knowing how to place it all. Swallowing, the bodyguard tried to proceed, his glove covered hands coming closer to the princess as he gleamed at the fabric. In the process, his eyes fell down to her shoulders, staring at her pink flesh surreptitiously. His fingers, lightly skimmed across the surface of the shawl, which kept his touch a thin layer away from her actual skin. Zelgadis's thoughts trailed away from his useful methodical pattern; thinking, wondering, what it would be like to touch pure royal flesh and how Amelia would react to his touch by his cursed body. _If_ she was reacting at all to their subtle contact.

The delicate placement of the garment back on her chilled shoulders brought a different shudder within Amelia's body. Just a short and indistinct peep was given to her tall bodyguard behind her, pondering over his slow movement and how it was making her feel. The idea of him coming so close brought an indescribable rush to her, and subconsciously she leaned into his fingertips. They froze instantly, both choking back on words they wished to say yet could never come out between stunned lips.

But then, words flew.

"I turned twenty-two today."

Amelia spun around on her heels, the elegant lace of her dress swaying steadily as she met Zelgadis's eyes. "Twenty-two," echoed the princess. His confession, his announcement he would most likely had preferred to keep to himself broke whatever apprehension existed between the two. Though remnants still remained as Amelia shook off her confusing thoughts, now thinking about her bodyguard's age. Twenty-two... her speculations had now been confirmed. Zelgadis was four years older than her, had four more years of wisdom, knowledge, mastery, experiences...

Twenty-two birthdays, and a handful of them were spent with the Red Priest and his bumbling vagabonds that Zelgadis once called family. This saddened Amelia greatly, knowing how much his once misfit of a family mattered to him, how he trusted them, loved them so earnestly. It was tragic how his once innocent life was shattered before him. He must of, Amelia believed, to have had a good dozen of favorable birthdays even though they were now polluted by the one man's actions that he looked up to with great esteem. That alone must have been painful for Zelgadis to recount, making Amelia fully understand why he saw no interest in the celebrating of his birth.

But still, there were plenty of good memories to cherish. Many of good years with good people who he had shared them with.

"Well," started the princess, smoothing out the ruffles of her dress. Her eyelashes batted up at Zelgadis once more with a friendly expression. "I understand not all those years may not have always been easy- but, I can say that you've had a great last couple of years. And this year definitely counts."

She was attempting to find the positive highlight, even though her usually gloomy friend wasn't bringing up any turmoil from his past. It just seemed it needed to be expressed. At least, she didn't know what else to say, considering she couldn't delve into reminiscing past birthdays with him, as if he'd be so open to expose memories he chose to keep locked away in his reticent mind.

With weary eyes and lowered brows Amelia watched her bodyguard carefully, wondering endlessly as to how he'd respond. It took a few seconds till he finally spoke.

"I can't argue that. And I..."

Zelgadis's words were cut by himself, his gaze averting to the side. Withdrawing into his rocky shell was something Amelia didn't want to be the cause of, and she certainly was beginning to feel terrible vibes that she had crossed some kind of line.

Still, she pursued. "What is it?"

Thankfully, she hadn't.

"With those years I suppose I have changed along with them," Zelgadis admitted, throwing a very faint grin at the princess.

Feeling relieved, Amelia breathed out a noticeable breath from her chest. "I know I have too," she answered, hoping they were making headway out of this strange funk of deprivation they were in. "Fighting alongside you, Miss Lina, and Mister Gourry, it really has changed my perspective on things. Made me... see the world beyond a sheltered life of story books and Seyruun politics," she continued to confess with another silly grin. "I think all of you have helped my strengths shine too! In different ways. I suppose I am a little less... compulsive and I- don't jump to conclusions as often as I did. I consider my options for a moment before I say things I might regret."

Divulging in her past mistakes and acknowledging her growth caused Amelia to ponder over those predominate occasions that had shaped her as a person. Whether it was assuming how villains should dress, to stereotypical acts a hero should make, to believing anything could be solved with a smile and fist full of justice, to judging others based on their appearance alone... That one hit hard. So hard, Amelia felt ashamed for saying such. That person she so innocently but stupidly judged was now a dear friend to her, and a companion who could never be replaced. There was no one else she wanted by her side. No one who cared as much as he did. No matter how discreetly he tried to hide it.

Straying away from her pondering, Amelia swiftly continued. "But you know, you've truly changed too Mister Zelgadis. In so many wonderful ways!" she declared, lightening up the entire damp atmosphere.

"Yes well, I can say that no thanks to you I have found trusting people... a tad easier," he accepted rather blandly.

The recognition was not at all needed, however, a part of the princess was delighted that she was somehow- important to him. Amelia nodded. "I'm glad."

"And you out of all people have showed me to look at the glass half full _not_ half empty. Though Ceiphied knows I still find that impossible to do at given times," he snorted a twinge of bitterness in his voice.

"I don't think that's easy for any of us," responded Amelia emphatically.

"Searching for my cure..." He was trailing his words again, leaving Amelia stumped for another time. It wasn't like Zelgadis to have incomplete thoughts or be lost for words. He was very good with words, definite about what he wished to say and what he wanted out of a conversation. He was never the kind of man to stumble and become distracted. But shimmering blue eyes that were such a deep rich shade entranced him without even trying. While his serious expression had not broken his voice did, frustration and confusion building as Amelia looked to him.

She was younger than him; more naïve and just learning how complex the world was. Yet she was full of so much wisdom he was beginning to appreciate; kindness, consideration, generosity. Amelia was all those positive things. She had fought by his side, protected him, and in return he did the same. There was no reward indebted to either one, just the fact that they both willingly defended one another. All the times they had traveled down long roads together, sharing small talk with an occasion laugh that evolved into deeper discussions. Discussions he wasn't open to sharing with just anyone. Yes, Amelia had matured a great deal, but Zelgadis still believed she was the same sweet hero of justice he originally met. Bubbly and full of life, and always there to lend a listening ear. And he wondered if by being with Amelia, by considering her perspective, he was turning back into the man who once fought for a village that couldn't stand on its own two feet without a protector.

A man who wished to be stronger for the happiness and safety of others.

"Amelia," Zelgadis breathed, liking the sound of how it came from his deep voice, how the syllables rolled on his tongue. Their distance between each other had shorten, inches away from the other with hitches in the back of their throats. "I realize that giving up on my cure isn't an option, but you've also made me see that seeking for something that's not there... what's the point when you have what you're looking for right in front of you?"

This undeniably cruel and sometimes lonely world didn't leave him hopeless and alone as the chimera once thought. His cure... while extraordinary it would be to have, Zelgadis did have something that didn't need to be searched for. And because of that something, that _someone_ who made him feel special, he wanted that reality all the more. The realization was all the more frustrating to know he didn't need his cure, yet he _did_ at the same time to fully have her. To savor her. The one who was right in front of him.

Her lips. They were so pink, so fleshy they had to be soft to the touch. A part of him was curious to know. To have his dry firm lips against the full moistened ones of hers. To comprehend the joys of the flesh. But that would be a violation of his conduct and he was a stickler for protocol. He, as Amelia's bodyguard, kissing the Crowned Prince's daughter in the corridors of the garden would not be a smart move on his part. Furthermore, admitting any such romantic feelings would be difficult for Zelgadis to do. Especially when he was so tongue-tied by her presence alone.

Then, breaking the dreamy trance, a long repetitive sound originating from the castle caught the chimera's attention.

"The morning bells," he said, the ringing dongs registering in his advanced hearing. All the councilmen and Amelia's father would be pouring into the boardroom for some heavy debates and what politicians did best, argue. And Amelia would have to sit through it all. Soon after his pricked ears twitched from the echoing sound, the chimera adjusted his throat and his once softened face transformed almost instantaneously into his perfected stoic expression. Then, his voice matched it. "You should probably head back to the palace."

Instantly, Amelia's heart dropped. And her eyes did the same. She had thought something was there, that something was about to happen. But her rosy cheeks and the lightness in her head got the best of the princess. "Yes. Daddy will be waiting for me," she soon agreed, coming up with some logical reason for her to exit.

"I'll meet you in fifteen minutes," Zelgadis stated. "I just need a moment."

"Of course," she replied, brushing another strand behind her ear. As she looked down she had seen most of her tea had vanished into her gut. And the rest would be have to dumped for it was now too cold to enjoy. Still, the flavor had steeped long enough for her to relish the peach refreshment, and that the drinking in crisp October air was worth every sip.

Smiling once again, Amelia finally said the one thing she had been meaning to say all morning. The reason she came out to the dying garden in the first place.

"Happy birthday, Mister Zelgadis."

In return, he nodded back at her kind delivery of words and soon began Amelia's trot back to the castle and all its hustling and bustling. However, as the princess walked away, the very bottom of her skirts became damp due to autumn's dew and a voice abruptly called for her.

"Amelia?"

"Yes?" she answered, looking back.

Zelgadis stood their motionless, staring at her.

He wanted to say thank you, or possibly something else entirely... In all actuality, he wanted to hear_ it._ From her. But he knew it wouldn't come. Not at a moment like this. Maybe never. And he sure wasn't ready to say it himself. To fully admit it... Like always, Zelgadis tactfully concocted a swift response, whisking away his ridiculous birthday wish into what it truly was. An unattainable wish in a reality filled with politics and well-groomed princes. And nothing more.

"Thank you for the coffee," he instead said, his cornflower eyes hardly flickering.

Amelia smiled softly. And her eyes flickered.

That answer wasn't a surprise at all.

**FIN**


End file.
